Coming Undone
by deadheartsx
Summary: {Rose Stems & Picture Frames rewrite}Now a New York City homicide detective,Bevin Mirskey is haunted by the memory of her murdered friend.When the serial killer resurfaces & begins another string of murders,Bevin finds herself reconnecting with an old friend who was close with the latest victim.{Full summary inside}Bevin&Jake,or as I call them,Bakin!Give it a chance! Read&Review!


**Authors Note:** Ten years after season one, without the jump ahead after season four. Its canon until graduation, but completely AU after, though some storylines have stayed the same. I wanted to use characters I don't see many stories about.. and these two were characters I wish had more depth on the show. I hate that we never found out what happened with Jake and Jenny after season four. As for Bevin, it has always angered me that Mark went out of his way to give her that strong speech in Pictures Of You where she snapped, telling Rachel that she dumbed herself down because that's how the other girls needed it to be to feel better about themselves. Then after all of that, he puts her working at Macys in season five holding on to her high school days and singing a Ravens cheer. It seemed pointless, and I love the idea of Bevin finally being able to become something after graduation, getting out of Tree Hill and doing something important with her life. Yes, she will still be the playful, charming and ditzy girl, but with a lot more to offer.

**Authors Note 2:** After rereading the first chapter, I really didn't like the flow of it. Typically I wouldn't have posted it, but I was under the influence of Nyquil and cough syrup with codeine so my thoughts were a bit fuzzy. Anyways, I still like the basic plot, but this is just a rewritten version. I have changed some things, but the major Bevin and Jake plot is still there.

**Full Summary: **She once thought she had the perfect life. Living in New York City was a dream for Bevin at one time; the parties, the excitement, the difference in culture from the small North Carolina town she came from. A journalism student at NYU living off campus in an Upper East Side apartment with her best friend; what more could she possibly need? When a serial killer makes Manhattan his hunting grounds and made Rachel Gatina his first victim things crashed down around Bevin. They never found her friends killer, and on the 21st day of every month he claimed another victim, brutally stabbing them to death. After the third victim Bevin decided she needed to do something, so she dropped out of NYU and applied to the police academy. Now, twenty seven, she is a highly respected homicide detective for the NYPD. Her main goal was to get justice for Rachel and the other eleven girls he had killed in the year of 2007, but so far the killer has yet to resurface. When the body of a young woman is found the same way as Rachel and the others, it leads Bevin face to face with an old friend. As the two grow closer, Jake begins to worry that she has lost focus of other aspects of her life because of the amount of time she is spending chasing the man who killed her best friend. Will he be able to keep Bevin from getting herself killed and see the truth in how much what she does matters? Or is she on a suicide mission fueled by rage and revenge?

**Warnings:** There will be at least one character death, but it's important to how Bevin ended up going into law enforcement. Rated T for language, violence and touchy subjects; it may change down the line but I'm not sure yet.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, if I did there are many things that would be different. I do however own my original characters.

**Reviews:** I love reviews and constructive criticism, so feel free to offer any ideas or advice you may have. Knowing that people are reading and enjoying my story is what keeps me writing. However, I will delete any negative comments about my ships, or if you simply don't buy the idea of where these characters ended up. This is fan fiction, and while I try to make it as realistic as possible.. it doesn't have to be 100% believable for the characters. At the end of the day this is my story, so I want to be happy with it. As much as I'd love everyone to enjoy it as well, I know that is not always the case. So please, give it a chance, if you like it that's great, if not, simply don't read, but please do not send me negative reviews because you don't like my idea or who I decided to ship together. That's childish and won't be tolerated.

**Coming Undone**

_"If you had a friend you knew you'd never see again, what would you say? If you could do one last thing for someone you love, what would it be? Say it, do it, don't wait. Nothing lasts forever."_

**{Chapter One}  
**_** The Return**_

The door was open when she arrived home, walking inside quietly she saw that her apartment was completely trashed. Tiptoeing through the house she dialed 911 on her phone, listening to it ring.

"911, what is your emergency?" a female voice said on the other line.

"My apartment has been broken into" Bevin whispered, still scared to be too loud just in case someone was still there. Turning the corner towards the bathroom she screamed, loud, piercing, and leaving the woman on the other end of the phone concerned. A beautiful redhead lay on the bathroom floor, completely naked, not moving, stab wounds all over her body, blood everywhere. "Send someone please! Now!" the blonde yelled, "my roommate, she's been attacked" by that point Bevin was on the ground, shaking Rachel, trying to get her to just open her eyes. "Please, she's not breathing, oh God, there's so much blood. Someone help me!" she cried out, dropping the phone. "Come on Rach, wake up. Don't die on me! Please! Rachel, wake up!" she was hysterical, and suddenly the redhead popped up off the floor, smiling at the blonde wickedly.  
"I'm already dead Bevin.. I'm glad you didn't forget about me though." Her voice was soft, causing Bevin to cry harder, "why haven't you found who did this to me Bev? Don't you care anymore?" Rachel asked, looks of disappointment and sadness washing over her face. "Why did you give up? More of us are going to die.." as Rachel said the words, the bathroom filled with eleven more girls, identical stab wounds, looking at her, screaming at her, asking her why she let this happen.

"I'm sorry!" Bevin screamed, jolting up out of her bed, she looked around her apartment trying to slow her breathing down. It wasn't as nice as her old place, the place she had with Rachel. It was a two bedroom on the 12th floor only a street from no longer being considered Manhattan. "It was just a dream Bevin. A nightmare. You have them all the time. You will be okay." She talked to herself, but still couldn't get the faces or voices of Rachel and the eleven other victims out of her mind. Were they really angry at her because she had yet to bring their killer to justice? The twenty seven year old sighed, reaching towards the pill bottle on her nightstand, taking two of the little blue pills out and downing them with a sip of water. "Pull yourself together; you are not being haunted by your dead best friend." She spoke aloud again, talking to herself almost seemed as crazy as the idea of being haunted by twelve angry spirits who were pissed that their killer was still walking free.

The sound of her cell phone ringing snapped her out of the memories she was replaying in her head of the night that she had found Rachel dead in their apartment. The night that she had let go of being a childish teenager and set her sights on helping rid the world of evil beings that took so many innocent lives. Grabbing her cell phone off the bed she looked at the screen, 'Kemp' was written across so she quickly answered.

"Mirskey" she said as soon as she hit talk.

"B, you gotta get down here..." Detective Austin Kemp, Bevins partner of the past two years told her. It was two o'clock in the morning, but this was the job. Murder didn't care if you slept.

"Text me the address, I'm on my way" she told him, hanging up the phone and rushing to get ready. Forty five minutes later she was walking into an Upper West Side apartment, pushing through the crowd of nosy bystanders, news crews and uniformed police making her way to the crime scene. What she saw gave her an uneasy feeling; she had pretty much seen it all in the past eight years, but this was all too familiar. A gorgeous brunette laid out on her bathroom floor, blood everywhere and the same stab wounds as Rachel and the eleven other victims.

"He's back.." Bevin gulped, "it doesn't make sense though, it's February, if he's sticking to his pattern he would have killed a girl on January 21st" she pointed out, getting a guilty look from her partner and a sympathetic one from the medical examiner, Dr. Whitney Holland, "time of death?"

"Between nine and midnight" Whitney confirmed, "I'll be able to be more exact once I get her back to the morgue."

"Bevin.. he did kill in January. We couldn't be sure that it wasn't a copycat, and you were out of town, the captain wanted to be sure before he told you." The thirty year old male informed her, leaving her furious. "There's something else though, this was left on the victims front door.." he held up an evidence bag, she was disgusted at what she saw. She was still angry that she hadn't been notified when the killer had first resurfaced, but it was a crime scene and she wasn't going to hash that out at the moment, it was inappropriate. She took the plastic bag from Austin, inside was a photograph of Hadley Bishop, the second victim in the first string of murders. Looking down at the lifeless body on the floor, she sighed. The latest victim looked like an older version of Hadley Bishop.

"And the first victim?" she questioned, if this was his new signature it would have to mean one thing.

"Twenty seven year old Isla O'Malley, red hair, green eyes.. Rachel Gatinas photo was on her door. It's why we initially thought it was a copycat, killing his mentors victims all over again.. but we found this as well." He handed her a smaller evidence bag, that held a sterling silver cross, it was the same cross that was found wrapped in the hands of all of the past victims aside from Rachel. The killer had made that his sadistic trademark on his second kill. The crosses were never made public knowledge. This was without a doubt the same guy.

"Do we have an I.D yet?" Bevin asked, clearly still unhappy that her coworkers, the people whose hands she put her life in every day kept this a secret for a month.

"Twenty eight year old Nichole Charvet," Kemp explained, "she, like the others, was found by her roommate.."

Nichole Charvet. Why did that name sound so familiar? Bevin didn't know, but her mind was still reeling from the news of her best friends killer being back on the streets.

"I'll get her out of here and start the autopsy" Whitney stated, waving her assistant over to help her move the body, she stopped for a second and looked up at her friend, "you'll catch him B, I know it" she was completely sincere in her words, Whitney was one of the few people who knew about the nightmares coming back. Bevin had told her that she didn't think she'd ever be able to move on from Rachels death until the person responsible was brought to justice. Whitney had promised that she would be there to help Bevin every step of the way, no matter what it took.

"Holbrook" she called after one of the uniformed cops, "get statements from neighbors, and make sure CSU sweeps every inch of this apartment. We need to get back to the precinct and start trying to piece this together, we also need to find Nichole Charvets next of kin and break the news.." Bevin sighed, it was really getting on her nerves that she didn't know why that name was so familiar to her. "I'll see you back at the station" she told her partner flatly, before turning around and walking towards the door, once in the hallway she notice a petite Hispanic woman crying as she watched Whitney and her assistant wheel the body past her. Bevin could only guess that she was the girls roommate.

"Why don't we get you out of here sweetie." She offered a sad smile when the girl looked up at her, "I'm detective Bevin Mirskey..is this your apartment?" When the girl nodded a pain went through the blondes entire body. She felt for the girl, because she was that girl once upon a time. "What's your name sweetie?"

"J-jana Diam-m-mond.." the girl stammered out, her tears causing her to stutter.

"Do you have a place that you can stay tonight?" Bevin asked soothingly, when the girl nodded again she motioned for her to come with her, "I'll drive you. You don't need to be here right now.."

Jana followed Bevin silently, letting Bevin shield her from the dozens of news crews, photographers and irritatingly nosy strangers. Bevin hated the questions just as much as Jana did; it reminded her of the night she had been taken away from her apartment, cameras in her face all asking what happened.

"Detective Mirskey, is it true that the Manhattan Slasher is back?" a reported questioned, causing Bevin to wince, she hated that nickname.

"Will you be working the case even though one of the 2007 victims was your roommate?" another reporter.

"Will you finally bring the man who killed your best friend to justice?" the questions kept coming, and Bevin ignored them all, focusing on getting Jana to the car safely and without people trying to make her a public face for the new murders.

"Are you okay?" Bevin finally asked once they were in the car, the girl shrugged, but nodded. She was okay as she possibly could be at a time like this.

"Is it true?" Jana finally spoke moments after they drove away from the building, "was your roommate one of the victims?"

"It's true. Seven years ago.. she was his first victim" Bevin couldn't lie to her, she needed to know that someone could understand what she was going through.

"And it's the same killer?" Jana looked over at the blonde, who nodded.

"It's looking that way.. but don't worry, we will catch this guy." Bevin swore, it was one thing she was sure of, she would bring the son of a bitch down, even if it was the last thing she did. "I know that it might be hard to talk about right now, but I'm going to need to contact Nicholes family, do you know if they live in the city?"

"No, they live in Savannah. Nichole moved here two years ago after her ex-boyfriend and daughter did, it was the only way she could keep her visitation rights" Jana explained, going through her phone, "I have the number though, of her ex, his name is Jake Jagielski." The second Jana spoke those words Bevin froze; it was all coming back to her. The reason the name was so familiar was because she had gone to school with Nichole, she had been friends with Jake Jagielski, she had even babysat his daughter a few times when he was dating Peyton.

"Thank you, Jana." Bevin told her as she jotted down the number after coming to a stop in front of the address that the young woman had given her. "We're going to need to ask you some more questions tomorrow, but for tonight, get some rest. If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to call me." The blonde handed the brunette one of her cards after writing her cell phone number on the back, "I know how hard this is, so even if you just want to talk.. I'm here." She promised, giving her another small smile as the girl got out of the car.

"Thank you." Jana whispered, walking towards the door to her friend's apartment, Bevin waited until she was past the doorman and headed to the elevators before she drove off. Grabbing her cell phone, she hit three on her speed dial, which started calling Austin, who answered quickly, beginning to apologize before Bevin said a word.

"Kemp, stop" she warned, "we can talk about how you kept me out of the loop on a case you know is important to be later. Jana Diamond just gave me the next of kin information for Nichole Charvet. You are going to have to come with me on this one Austin, I went to school with Nichole, and her next of kin." Bevin knew that she was going to have to grovel to be able to stay on the case considering the very first victim was her roommate, and the latest was an old classmate. "I'll swing by the precinct to get you, don't tell anyone that I know these people, I'll tell the captain myself." With that, Bevin hung up, driving in the direction of the police station, a lump forming in her throat as she thought about how difficult it was going to be to tell her former friend that the mother of his child was just murdered. The only thing keeping Bevin from losing her mind was the fact that she was finally going to have a chance to catch this guy, but all she could think about is what was the price of catching him? More victims? As much as she had waited for him to resurface, if it mean that more women were going to die, she would have been okay with him staying in hiding. She didn't have a choice in the matter now though, if he kept to his previous cool down period, she had a month to find him before he killed again. The clock was ticking, and she wasn't about to waste any time. There was no way in hell Bevin would let this psychopath slip through the cracks again.

After she had picked Austin up, the car became silent again. Bevin knew that he felt bad about keeping this from her, but it still upset her. Austin, Whitney and Captain Peter Edwards were the only three people who knew how deep Bevins need to find this guy was. Most people knew that the young detective had gone into law enforcement after the death of her friend, they all knew that the killer of that friend was the man they had been trying to find for the past seven years, but she only told a couple about her need to bring him to justice. The blonde would eventually get over the lies of her colleagues, but for the moment the anger was part of what was driving her to catch him now.

"Are you okay B?" the male finally asked, not able to handle the silence anymore, "I mean.. you went to school with this girl."

"I'm fine. I mean, I'm pissed and I want this son of a bitch to pay but I'm okay. To be honest, I didn't know Nicki that well, she was a year ahead of me and she dropped out of school after having her daughter so I only met her a few times" Bevin explained, turning a corner onto another road, "I just hate that a ten year old girl is going to be without a mother."

"I'm sorry Bevin, I should have called you as soon as we found that picture of Rachel.." Kemp apologized, looking completely defeated and guilty, "I was just worried, I know what this case does to you. I didn't want to put it in your mind unless we were positive it was really him."

"Thank you for worrying Austin, really, it means a lot. But please, just don't lie to me anymore. I realize everyone is trying to protect me, but even before I knew he was back he was still haunting me. I won't be able to get this guy out of my mind until he is off the streets." She sighed, giving him a thoughtful glance, "I forgive you though, but if you lie to me again I am not above shooting you." She warned teasingly, he nodded in agreement. The two of them rarely stayed mad at each other. Sure, sometimes they acted like a married couple, disagreeing on everything, but at the end of the day they were partners and they trusted each other completely. That was the only thing that mattered.


End file.
